To Champagne
by lalapine
Summary: An unresolved moment between Lee and Amanda leaves confusion when Lee is sent away on a case.


Note: This was the first fanfic story I ever wrote. My computer crashed a few years ago, and I finally got around to retyping this story from a hard copy.  
  
Summary: An unresolved moment between Lee and Amanda leaves confusion when Lee is sent away on a case.  
  
  
To Champagne  
by Tammy M. Parnell  
  
No way, Billy!  
  
Come on, Lee. You're the best agent we've got. Section Chief William Melrose raised his eyebrows and looked Agent Lee Stetson in the eyes. Your country needs you.  
  
Oh, please, Lee scoffed in his determined voice.  
  
Billy gave up the guilt trip and tried a more direct approach. Look, I know you should have a say in this, but...  
  
Should have?  
  
It's out of my hands. Dr. Smyth specifically instructed that you're the man he wants on the case.  
  
With a sigh, Lee sat down hard on the brown tweed sofa. He'd been arguing with his superior for nearly an hour. I won't go, he insisted quietly but firmly.  
  
When Dr. Smyth's involved, you don't have a choice.  
  
The two men had nearly forgotten the unusually quiet Francine Desmond sitting in the corner. She stood up, shaking her blond head towards her boss.  
  
I told you he'd refuse. She stole a glance in Lee's direction. What with Amanda and all...  
  
Lee began, tired of her constant verbal barbs aimed at his partner.  
  
Oh, don't worry, Lee. I'm sure the happy homemaker will find a way to manage without--  
  
Lee angrily cut her off. Don't you have somewhere to be?  
  
Not really. She sat back down, a mischievous smile spreading over her face.  
  
All right, that's enough. Billy, too, had grown weary of her sniping. Francine, Lee and I have business to discuss, so if you'll--  
  
There's nothing to discuss. Lee was exasperated with their whole conversation. I'm going home.  
  
Wait a minute, Lee. We have to come to an understanding about this. Dr. Smyth...  
  
...can find some other lackey. Lee finished, heading for the door. I'm not doing it, and that's final!  
  
As he threw open the door to leave, Dr. Smyth stood in his way, a smoking cigarette in hand. Going somewhere?  
  
Before Lee could respond, the director of the Agency walked slowly past him into Billy's office.  
  
Having trouble boosting morale in the troops, are we, Billy? he patronized.  
  
I think I'll be going now, after all. Francine moved toward the door.  
  
Not so fast, Desmond. Dr. Smyth puffed a cloud of smoke in Lee's direction. If Scarecrow won't oblige, maybe you can be of service.  
  
Francine turned towards Billy in protest. I don't know anything about Lareed Daniels. Lee's the one with the history.  
  
Lee whispered.  
  
she hissed in reply.  
  
Look, kiddies, Dr. Smyth interrupted. It should be considered a privilege to do your duty for your country. So what's the problemo?  
  
I'll tell you what the problem is, Lee's voice took on an edge. A small-time crook like Daniels isn't worth disrupting my life for a few months, maybe years. This is a matter for the local police. He turned to Billy. And if this is big enough to get the Agency involved, why not use someone based in Los Angeles?  
  
They're too close for comfort, Billy explained. He's sure to know all the local talent.  
  
Dr. Smyth slowly drew a puff on his cigarette and exhaled. Are you questioning my authority, Stetson?  
  
It's about time someone did, Lee muttered through clenched teeth.  
  
All right, Lee, Billy interjected. Let's all cool down.  
  
The agent turned to his immediate superior. He expects me to just do a disappearing act and go undercover for who knows how long! Years maybe.  
  
Billy tried to appease him. It may not take that long to gain their trust. Your cover might be so good they--  
  
Come off it, Billy. You know as well as I do how long this is going to take. Daniels doesn't trust anyone. He deals only with guys he's known for years. He's not going to let somebody fresh off the street into his inner circle. Lee was getting angrier by the moment. You're not even sure this is worth our attention.  
  
The only sure thing, Scarecrow, Smyth added sharply, is that you're on this case.  
  
Forget it. Lee remained firm. How could he leave his home for so long? He let his thoughts wander to Amanda, his partner of three years. How would he tell her if he had to go? She wouldn't understand. The thought of leaving for so long left a knot in his stomach. He pushed thoughts of Amanda aside, afraid to admit to himself what that growing tightness really meant. Instead, he turned to the others angrily.  
  
I do have rights, Dr. Smyth. He spit the name as though it left a bad taste in his mouth. You can't force me to go.  
  
admitted Smyth calmly. But I can make your life miserable if you don't.  
  
Fine, but I'm not going. Lee walked through the door, slamming it hard behind him.  
  
He'll come around, Dr. Smyth cockily assured himself, and with a final puff from his imported cigarette, he strolled to the door.  
  
Francine paced worriedly after Smyth had gone. Why is he pushing this off on Lee?  
  
Technically, he's perfect for this case. Not only is he one of our top agents, but he's not married, has no family really, and well, you know his reputation. Not only that, but there's the head-to-toe Lee did on Daniels last year while he was working with Brazilian officials. They thought Daniels might be involved in more than just coffee deliveries between the U.S. and South America.   
  
She nodded, familiar with the file. They couldn't find anything that would stick.  
  
We just got a tip Daniels is upgrading his operation and will be needing more help. Smyth wants Lee in on it.  
  
I have to agree with Lee. It doesn't feel like Agency territory.  
  
What if powder isn't the only thing hidden among the coffee beans?  
  
She was beginning to get the picture.   
  
He nodded. We think there's some sort of factory in Brazil. In return for powder, locals are getting arms, and we suspect overseas shipments. If we could just find the source, we could stop this whole operation.  
  
But if Lee investigated Daniels before, won't he be recognized?  
  
They never actually met. Lee did the background work and never went out in person. He's already familiar with the smuggling ring, so it'd save a lot of legwork if he'd just agree to go. He's the only free agent I have. Even Amanda has an assignment.  
  
Francine looked knowingly at Billy. What about Amanda?  
  
He grimaced. All we can tell her is that Lee's on assignment, and only after he leaves. No specifics. This is top secret.  
  
Lee's not going to like that, she warned.  
  
It can't be helped. Amanda would be in danger if she got involved, and we can't take the chance of blowing his cover. I'll be his only contact in case of extreme emergency.  
  
We'll tell Amanda it's on a need-to-know basis, Francine agreed. But she'll get curious. She'll try to find out the truth when Lee doesn't show up for a while.  
  
We'll handle that when we have to. Billy sighed, leaning back in his chair. Right now, my first priority is convincing Lee to go.  
  
***  
  
Come on, boys! You'll be late! Amanda called to her two sons, Phillip and Jamie, as a car horn blared outside of their Arlington home early Friday morning. Mother, did you pack their lunches?  
  
Dotty, dressed casually in jeans with her hair pulled back, nodded as she helped Amanda roll up Jamie's sleeping bag. Yes, Dear. I told Phillip to put them in his pack.  
  
Phillip, who had just run downstairs and was headed for the front door, backtracked to the kitchen counter to retrieve the picnic lunches for the camp out.  
  
That's not all you forgot, Sweetheart. Amanda got up from kneeling on the living room floor, Jamie's sleeping bag in hand, to kiss her sons good-bye for the weekend. Both boys, along with her mother, were going with friends on a three-day camping trip. Amanda had initially hoped to go with them, but work had intervened.  
  
Love you. Have a good time. She kissed Phillip's cheek and then Jamie's. You, too, Sweetheart. Have fun. She handed her younger son his sleeping bag. Be careful.  
  
We will. Love you, Mom. Bye! The boys rushed through the front door as the impatient car horn called for them once more.  
  
Amanda, are you sure you can't come? asked Dotty. She was worried about her daughter, who always seemed to have a lot of take-home work from her job at IFF. Too much, in fact. Dotty didn't understand how a film company could keep her daughter so busy as to miss yet another family outing. There's plenty of room in Mr. Harrison's camper. I'm sure he wouldn't mind...  
  
I have work to do, Mother. Don't you worry about me.  
  
With a final kiss, the front door closed at last, and Amanda sat down to her coffee, enjoying the peaceful silence before work.  
  
***  
  
Morning, Mrs. Marston," Lee greeted IFF's receptionist/guard dog later that day as he made his way upstairs to the Q-Bureau.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Stetson. Mrs. King already left."  
  
"Oh? Thank you." Lee shook his head, wondering what new rumor was being spread about Amanda and him today. The whispers down Agency corridors were getting annoying, as no one believed they were merely co-workers. Sure, he had his fair share of the kinds of relationships talked about around office water coolers, but Amanda was different.  
  
Inside the Q-Bureau, Lee sat down slowly at his cluttered desk. He dreaded facing Amanda, afraid she'd be able to tell something was bothering him. She was getting too good at reading his moods. The ever-growing knot in his stomach returned. Why was this so hard? In the past, he would have sought an assignment like this, not refused it. He suddenly realized the last three years had seen lots of these small changes in his life.  
  
Three years ago, Amanda had accidentally entered his life in a D.C. train station. Lee smiled to himself, remembering that day. Though he never would have guessed it then, he couldn't have chosen anyone better. At first he had been afraid to work with her, afraid she, like his previous partner, would get hurt. He had brought her into this business and felt responsible for her. If he left on this case indefinitely, he wouldn't be here to watch out for her, and she wouldn't be there for him. Rising, he walked slowly to the window and looked out at the busy street. A lot could happen in a year  
  
A harsh knock awoke Lee from his deep thoughts. Francine opened the door hesitantly. "I thought you'd want to know, Lee. Amanda went to do a simple exchange. You know, nothing too serious or anything, but"  
  
"But what?" he demanded, feeling his throat tighten as he approached her.  
  
"There was some trouble." She reached for something in her jacket pocket. "She called for backup. Here's the address."  
  
Lee had the slip of paper in his hand and was out the door before she finished explaining, leaving Francine standing alone in the office, her mouth open in mid-sentence.  
  
***  
  
By the time Lee arrived at the ramshackle warehouse on the outskirts of town, whatever skirmish had occurred there had been settled, and agents were already escorting the troublemakers away. Lee noticed that shots had been fired, as he saw one of the victims face down on the concrete.  
  
"The informant," Agent Nelson answered Lee's silent question in passing. "Mrs. King's inside."  
  
"Thanks, Nelson." Lee hurried toward the old warehouse, stowing his gun on the way.  
  
Amanda was talking with a couple of police officers, and Lee breathed a sigh of relief to see her, but concern stayed with him, not sure she was entirely unscathed.  
  
"Amanda!"  
  
"Lee," she called out in surprise. "I didn't know you were here." She made her way towards him, her coat hanging loosely over her arm. "Mr. Melrose said you were working on something else today."  
  
Not if I can help it, he thought. Aloud he asked, "You okay?"  
  
"Well, I got banged up a little, but nothing serious. I'll be fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"That's not concern I detect in your voice, is it, Lee?" Amanda teased.  
  
He smiled sheepishly. "I was just"  
  
"I know." She smiled back warmly. "What about you? How're you doing?"  
  
"Me?" he asked in surprise. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"  
  
"I don't know. You seem kind of preoccupied lately."  
  
"I'm fine," he insisted a little too quickly. She raised her eyebrows questioningly.  
  
Lee ignored the stare of her wide brown eyes, changing the subject. "Look, Amanda. You've got a little paperwork to get done before you're through here, and I've got a few things to do, too. Your mother and the boys are gone for the weekend; maybe we could have dinner together or something." He wanted to spend time with her before he had to go. In his heart, he knew Smyth would get his way.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" Amanda asked, clearly delighted by the suggestion.  
  
"My place?"  
  
"I'll bring dessert," she smiled. "You like strawberry shortcake, don't you? I have this great recipe."  
  
"I love it, especially if you make it." They laughed as they walked to their separate cars.  
  
Amanda was eager to get back to IFF so she would finish her paperwork in time to get home and make that dessert. They spent most of their time together at work, and it was a nice surprise for Lee to invite her over. She was quite curious to find out what would be on the menu.  
  
Lee watched in the direction her station wagon had gone, his smile gradually fading as he considered how much he would miss her.  
  
***  
  
The doorbell of Lee's D.C. apartment rang at seven sharp. Lee answered the call in jeans and a nice striped shirt Amanda had once admired. She stood in the doorway wearing a pretty, new sweater, her brown hair slightly damp from the light spring rain outside. She held a covered object in her left hand, and as they greeted each other, she hurried past him, setting the freshly made shortcake on his counter. Lee briefly wondered at the unusual use of her left hand, but he pushed it aside as Amanda wandered over to his stove and lifted the lids of the steaming pots.  
  
"Mmm. Smells good," she praised.  
  
"What did you expect?" he asked with mock hurt in his voice. "I can cook, you know."  
  
"Maybe I would've found out sooner if you ever had actual food in your house," she teased.  
  
"Why, whatever do you mean?" he joked back, remembering the mildewed peaches and spoiled milk he had thrown away earlier.  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say all you ever had for dinner is champagne." She glanced over at Lee's impressive wine cabinet.  
  
"Only the best," he quipped, choosing a bottle from the varied selection as Amanda retrieved the two wine goblets Lee had set out on the table.  
  
"To champagne," Lee toasted with a wink as they clinked glasses.  
  
***  
  
"Okay, Amanda," Lee finally broached. "What gives?"  
  
Dinner had been eaten long before, and dessert dishes had just been rinsed off in the kitchen. Amanda and Lee were now seated on his living room sofa, coffee in hand, deciding on a movie to watch. All evening Lee had been noticing the way Amanda was avoiding the use of her right hand, covering it part way with the sleeve of her sweater. It was obviously hurting her, but she was doing her best to hide it from him.  
  
"Amanda." He looked her in the eyes. "We're friends, aren't we?"  
  
"Of course we are, Lee," she agreed, unsure of where he was leading.  
  
Lee gently covered her right hand with his. "So if something's bothering you," he continued, "then we can talk about it, right?" He was softly holding her hand by that time and Amanda knew she couldn't pretend any longer, but she didn't want to make a big scene about it.  
  
"It's nothing." She withdrew her hand. "It's just a little sore. And besides, that works both ways--talking when something's bothering you, I mean."  
  
Ignoring her attempt to change the subject, he motioned toward her arm. "Do you mind?" She reluctantly surrendered, allowing him to gently push up her sleeve.  
  
"It hardly hurts anymore, and it'll go away before you know it, and I-"  
  
"Amanda!" Lee interrupted with deep concern in his voice as he examined the harsh bruises and lacerations running up her arm. "How did this happen? And why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I, well, it happened earlier, and I didn't say anything because, well, it's not that bad. It'll heal."  
  
"It happened at the warehouse? Who did it?" he demanded.  
  
His intensity made her hesitate. "It's all in the report. The informant was dead by the time I got there. It was a setup, I guess. This guy grabbed me from behind. He wanted to know about the Agency, but I wouldn't tell him anything, so he tried to insist."  
  
Lee's mouth formed a tight, thin line. "Exactly how did he insist?"  
  
She sighed, realizing he wouldn't let the subject go until she told him the truth. "He used some barbed wire... but then, I guess the informant had a partner, because someone shot at us. I got away and called for backup, and it came, and I'm all right. End of story." It was making Amanda nervous, the way he was examining her arm. "I'm fine, honestly. Let's watch the movie on channel two. I think it's starting."  
  
"Did you put something on this?" He couldn't believe she was making light of what had happened. If it were the other way around, she'd have insisted he go to a hospital.  
  
"Yes, I put something on it. It's fine, I told you. Stop fussing about it."  
  
"And if my arm looked like this? Would you think it was fine and not worry about it?" Amanda couldn't stifle a smile, both of them knowing exactly how she would react. "That's what I thought." He led her over to the kitchen sink.  
  
The cold water felt good on the cuts after they had been rubbing against her sweater all evening. Truthfully, she was glad Lee knew about her arm. It hadn't been easy hiding it from him at the warehouse. She wondered, as she watched him gently drying off her arm with a soft towel, why she hadn't told him sooner. He was one of the kindest men she knew, and she cared about him very much. Being with him gave her a warm, cozy feeling she wished would never end.   
  
A good agent always had first aid supplies available, so he found some appropriate ointment and began slowly rubbing it on her wounds. His tender touch sent a warmth through Amanda, making her a little nervous. Her pulse quickened and her heart beat faster while she watched his fingers lightly caress her arm. She tentatively looked up to find him watching her closely. When her eyes met his, he leaned toward her.  
  
Slowly, they drew closer to each other, Amanda uncertainly touching his face, Lee gently stroking her hair. No words were spoken as their lips met; none were needed. Three years of denied feelings were shared in that lingering kiss. One thing became startlingly clear to Amanda--she felt much more than just friendship for Lee, and there could be no doubt he felt the same.  
  
As they joined for a second kiss, Lee tried to ignore the nagging thoughts running through his mind about the Agency and the impossibility of having a relationship with a woman like Amanda. He thought about her family and about the case being forced on him. It was no use. Pulling away, he carefully avoided her eyes.  
  
"Uh, look," he stammered awkwardly, "I have a lot to do tomorrow, so maybe we should call it a night." He pretended not to notice her confused stare.  
  
"Lee" She was at a loss for words and felt terribly awkward. He was acting like nothing had happened. The only thing to do was leave. Giving him one last, hurt-filled glance, she headed for the door.  
  
She hesitated in the hallway, not really wanting to leave things as they were. "Maybe" she began hopefully, but Lee cut her off as he walked over to the elevator and pushed the call button, still avoiding her probing gaze.  
  
"So, I'll see you Monday?" It was more of a statement than a question. Amanda turned and left without saying good-bye. She hoped he hadn't seen the tears beginning to form in her eyes, and she didn't trust her voice not to wobble.  
  
Lee slowly shut his door, leaning heavily against it. He had seen the tears, and they tore at his heart. "I haven't even left yet, and I've hurt you already," he confessed regretfully to the walls of his empty apartment, banging an angry, frustrated fist against the closed door.  
  
***  
  
It was almost two in the morning, but sleep continued to elude Amanda. Her arm ached a little, but it couldn't compare to the ache in her heart. Had she imagined that kiss and all it conveyed? If not, why did he pull away? Why did he pull away?  
  
She rolled over for the twentieth time that night. Something had been bothering Lee all day; that much she knew. But what? He'd refused to discuss it. Maybe his strange behavior toward her was tied in somehow. The pain crept into her heart again, evoking fresh tears. I'm going to make him talk to me, she vowed to herself.  
  
Once again, she rolled over. With her mind fixed on a clear plan, she managed to close her eyes and finally find a restless sleep.  
  
***  
  
Lee leaned back in his desk chair. It was only seven a.m., but he had decided to come to work early. His apartment felt uncomfortably claustrophobic after last night, and he had a nine o'clock meeting with Billy anyway. No matter where he was though, yesterday's scene kept replaying in his mind.  
  
All night he had lain awake, deep in thought. His feelings for Amanda were unmistakable, but admitting them to her would complicate so many things. He used to be so sure of himself, but now...  
  
It was too dangerous for her, he told himself. Amanda's family didn't deserve to be put in jeopardy that way. And what kind of a life could they have? Her family barely knew he existed, and they knew nothing about the Agency. It would make things so hard for them if...  
  
If what? Lee could still feel Amanda's lips pressed against his own, and he wanted nothing more than to hold her and tell her how special she was to him. He shook the thought from his mind with a resigned sigh. Then what? Tell her he had to leave for months, maybe longer? How would she feel then? Probably worse than last night. He had to go now, he decided. Put some distance between them. It's better that way. She probably didn't even want to work with him anymore, after the way he had acted. He couldn't blame her; he should never have kissed her in the first place. It would never work out between them anyway. Because of their jobs, they didn't have any chance at a future together. It would be much easier to just leave before he did any more damage.  
  
Lee had called Billy the night before, accepting the case without any further arguments. He hoped to leave early Monday morning for California before Amanda came in to work. The assignment was top secret, so he wouldn't be able to tell her he was going anyway. It was better not to see her again--better for them both.  
  
With a tightness in his chest that made breathing a bit difficult, Lee's eyes scanned the room. He would miss this place. The soonest he could hope to be back was a few months, but it was likely to be much longer than that before he would return to being Lee Stetson.  
  
***  
  
You have two hours before you have to be at the train station, Lee, so don't be late, Francine cautioned. If you are, you'll miss your transfer at the station in Boston and then you'll miss your flight from O'Hare. That would make you late for--  
  
I know, Francine. I got it. You've been over this a dozen times. I'll be there in plenty of time. He was tired of hearing her repeat the circuitous route he was taking to California which would confuse anyone who might check his background. Each ticket was booked under a different name, making his itinerary almost impossible to trace. In two hours, there would be no Lee Stetson, and he felt the sooner he disappeared, the better. Once he arrived in California, he wouldn't have time to do much thinking about his personal life, and that was just fine with him.  
  
Are you listening to me? Francine stopped pacing in front of his desk. She had been drilling him on his new life, but she wondered if he was hearing her at all.  
  
I have my cover down cold. I'm not a rookie. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get going and finish my last-minute packing. And yes, I know--nothing too personal. His exasperation was nearing the boiling point, and Francine was astute enough to recognize the signals.  
  
Okay, okay. She closed the file which detailed his new life. I guess that's it then. Good luck.  
  
He gave her a warm look of gratitude. Thanks for everything. I'll be back before you know it. His final act was to lock his desk drawer, then he tossed his office keys to her and headed for the door.  
  
Francine began hesitantly.  
  
  
  
Be careful.  
  
I'm always careful, he replied as they hugged good-bye. Do me a favor, will you?  
  
I'll look out for her. The simple statement needed no further embellishment.  
  
he said appreciatively, feeling a bit awkward. See you later. He quickly headed for the parking lot, just missing a worried Amanda who was downstairs looking for him.  
  
***  
  
An hour later, Amanda sat in her station wagon in front of Lee's apartment building. No one at IFF seemed to know where he was, though Amanda suspected that wasn't quite the full truth. All weekend she had tried to get in touch with her partner. If he was home, he wasn't answering his door or returning his phone messages. Now it was Monday afternoon, and there was still no sign of him.  
  
He must be on a case, she thought to herself. But why wouldn't someone just say so? Maybe he's purposely avoiding me. That seemed more likely, though she hoped it wasn't true. She was determined to talk to him, no matter what. She turned on her ignition to head for home. He couldn't hide forever.  
  
***  
  
Lee sat in his car outside Amanda's quiet house. While packing his things, he had found her heart-shaped pendant on his living room floor where she must have lost it the other night. He could easily have dropped it in her mailbox, but the necklace was very special to her, so he didn't want to take chances with it. Now, though, he was disappointed to find her driveway empty. As he silently slipped through the unlocked back door, he told himself how foolish it would have been to see her again and breathed a sigh of relief that she wasn't there after all. What would he have said, anyway? Hi, here's your necklace, gotta go?  
  
  
  
Amanda's voice startled him as he quickly turned from the kitchen table. He had been so deep in thought, he hadn't even heard her come in.  
  
he stammered hesitantly, a flood of thoughts and emotions cluttering his mind. Remembering her necklace, he quickly held it out to her. You lost this at my place the other night.  
  
Oh, I've been looking everywhere for it, she declared gratefully as she took it from him.   
  
They stood uncomfortably for a few awkward seconds until Amanda broke the silence. Why don't you sit down? she suggested, motioning towards the sofa.  
  
No, thanks. I can't stay long.  
  
Amanda fumbled with the clasp of her necklace, anxious to do something other than stand still in the uneasy silence that had crept into the room once more.  
  
Lee offered, approaching her, worried about her sore, bandaged arm. Let me. She held her hair to the side as Lee fastened the chain around her neck. he said as he stepped back.  
  
Once again they faced each other. she began just as he also started,   
  
They laughed, embarrassed, then she insisted, You first.  
  
He took a deep breath and looked at her. I'm sorry for the other night. It should never have happened, and I'm sorry.  
  
Lee's heart told him to stop apologizing and take her into his arms, but his mind wouldn't let him take that chance. He told himself he was afraid of hurting her further, but deep down, he was even more afraid of hurting himself.  
  
Amanda heard his words but didn't believe them. she refused, shaking her head. I don't think you're sorry. I think you're scared.  
  
Her acute perception made Lee nervous. He should have known he couldn't fool her. he paused, on the verge of explaining the truth, but then he changed his mind. I have to go. I'll be late.  
  
He headed briskly to the door as she called after him, What's wrong? Why are you running away? Why won't you talk to me?  
  
I'm not running away, he argued defensively as he turned to face her. I have work to do.  
  
What work?  
  
That's classified.  
  
Having others dodge her questions was bad enough. Having Lee do it to her face sent a pain straight into her being. You haven't shut me out this completely since we started working together.  
  
He was at a loss for words. Though he wanted to hold her and tell her he was sorry--not for kissing her, but for avoiding her--he fought against that urge, getting angry instead. He was mostly upset with himself, but her next comment made him feel like taking his frustrations out on her, anyway.  
  
Go ahead. Keep running, Lee, but it won't get you anywhere. Amanda turned her back to him as if waiting for him to go. Why was everything going so wrong? She didn't want him to leave, but his apology had hurt her deeply. If she said anything more, she would regret it.  
  
Lee regretted even being there as he stifled angry words with a harsh, and once more turned to go.  
  
Amanda didn't want him to leave like that. She didn't want to believe she was just another name in his little black book, but she wasn't willing to make herself vulnerable by asking him if he, too, had felt something special in their kiss. Instead, she provoked him further.  
  
I guess you'll just have to find someone else to fill the next notch on your bedpost.  
  
Lee froze, stung by her accusation. He turned around, disbelieving Amanda would say such a thing. Finding no words to answer her intense stare, he silently turned and walked through the door.  
  
Amanda stood motionless, staring after him, the slamming door still ringing in her ears. She had regretted the words as soon as she spoke them, hating herself for causing the pain in his eyes, but unable to take them back. Instead, she walked slowly over to the window where she watched Lee climb into his car and drive off.  
  
Amanda went to the phone, mechanically dialing his number. After hanging up twice, she finally summoned the courage to leave her message of regret. Her guilt at hurting the man she cared so much about overrode her pride. She asked that he return her call so they could talk, and so she could apologize in person. She didn't know Lee wouldn't be returning home to get her ardent message.  
  
***  
  
Flight one-one-nine from Phoenix is now arriving at gate fourteen.  
  
Connie Mableton listened attentively to the announcement. Her pen pal was coming to San Francisco to live, and twenty-eight-year-old Connie couldn't wait to finally meet him in person. Upon hearing of his plans to move, she had immediately promised to give him the grand tour the moment he arrived. They had been writing each other for almost three years now, since shortly after her husband died, and she couldn't contain her excitement.  
  
Lee stepped out of the gate and looked cautiously around. His contact was Daniels' sister, a young widow with short blond hair. He was supposed to be her pen pal from Arizona, Jeff Sutton. The real Jeff had agreed to this, eager to have his missing taxes accounted for and get an extended vacation overseas as a bonus. Lee had read and memorized each of the detailed letters that Jeff and Connie had exchanged.  
  
Scanning the crowd, Lee finally spied a pretty, young woman holding a Welcome to San Francisco, Jeff sign at her side. Luckily, Sutton had never gotten around to sending a photo of himself with any of his letters.  
  
Lee put on his best smile as he went over to greet her. It's great to finally meet my favorite pen pal!  
  
Oh, Jeff. There's so much to talk about. I can't believe you're really here. How was your flight? You didn't get airsick, did you? I hate when that happens, you know? It happened to me on the last flight I was on, and it was only a half-hour trip! Can you believe it? I think I told you about that in one of my letters, didn't I? You remember last month when my brother gave me those tickets? Jeff?  
  
As Connie rambled on, Lee's mind drifted back to Washington D.C. and a mother of two who occasionally lapsed into similar babbling when she was excited. Quickly he pulled himself out of his reverie. If he kept getting distracted so easily, he would blow his cover.  
  
Oh, I'm sorry, Jeff, she apologized, noticing the distant look in Lee's eyes and mistaking it for sleepiness. I guess you're probably tired, aren't you? We can talk later.  
  
Oh, no. That's okay, Lee quickly assured her. I was just remembering. Now how about that tour you promised me? he suggested cheerfully, successfully hiding his true feelings. Connie grinned as he took her arm, and they headed to pick up his luggage before their night on the town.  
  
***  
  
Nothing's wrong, Amanda tried to assure her mother, who had returned with the boys from their camping trip.  
  
Don't tell me nothing's wrong, Dear. I'm your mother. Dotty was concerned by her daughter's reddish eyes. She had been acting just a little too cheerful, for the benefit of the boys no doubt. Now that Phillip and Jamie had finally gone to bed, Dotty was ready for a real mother-daughter chat, but it didn't look like Amanda would cooperate.  
  
Amanda's emotions had been on edge all day long as she waited for the phone call that never came. Now that her family was home, she would have to put up a brave front so they wouldn't suspect anything--after all, they didn't even know Lee. Her mother wasn't making it any easier for her, and she didn't have much energy left for keeping up a front.  
  
Dotty's curiosity and concern were evident. You practically jumped out of your skin when we opened the door, then there's the scrapes on your arm from yet another car accident. Amanda winced at the untruth. Now you say that everything's fine, but it doesn't add up. I'm worried about you.  
  
I'm tired, Mother; it's been an exhausting weekend. I just need to get some rest. I'll be okay in the morning. Amanda kissed her on the cheek, ignoring her doubtful expression. I'll see you in the morning.  
  
All right, Dear. Dotty sighed as she watched her daughter climb the stairs to her room. Sweet dreams, she called after her.  
  
You, too. Amanda wearily shut the bedroom door behind her, quickly glancing at the window, half-hoping to see Lee's familiar face waiting to brief her on their next assignment. Instead, she greeted her empty bed, knowing it would be another sleepless night.  
  
***  
  
But sir, protested Amanda. Why wasn't I told? I'm his partner.  
  
Billy looked into the puzzled brown eyes of Amanda King, trying to ignore his own personal feelings as he told her only the faintest of details about the case. Lee had been gone for over a week, and it was time to finally tell Amanda he was away on Agency business. She had been asking questions, worried by Lee's disappearance. Now all he could tell her was that Scarecrow was on assignment, and he was okay.  
  
I'm sorry, Amanda, he told her. It's a matter of national security--top secret. Only a few people know what's going on.  
  
So I'm a security risk? Amanda was tired. It was awful to find out that the Agency didn't trust her enough to clue her in. She tried not to take it personally, but her nerves were on edge.  
  
It's for your own safety, Amanda, for you and your family. This case could take a while.  
  
Her hurt at not being told of Lee's case grew into a knot in her stomach as she tentatively asked, How long?  
  
Caught off guard at such a direct question, Billy shuffled through some papers on his desk. As long as it takes. There's a smuggling ring, and Lee has to go undercover. He cleared his throat and looked back up at her. Amanda, honestly, that's all I can say. From now on, you're not to ask any more questions. If anyone asks, you've never heard of Lee. Got that?  
  
Nodding silently, she turned to leave the room. She couldn't ignore such a direct order, but what if Lee got hurt? Would they even tell her? What if he were killed?  
  
The knot in Amanda's stomach had reached her throat as she turned back to face her boss. she asked hesitantly, afraid of being rebuked.  
  
Billy sighed, then conceded to her request with a nod. After all, he didn't have to answer her.  
  
If he's hurt... she began slowly, ...then, would you, I mean, would I... her voice trailed off, unsure of how to pose her unthinkable question.  
  
Billy's expression softened. Yes, Amanda. I'd tell you. You'd be the first to know.  
  
She nodded silently, not trusting herself to speak, as she turned and walked through the bullpen.  
  
***  
  
Hey, that's great, Lee congratulated Connie on her promotion. This calls for a celebration! He reached for a bottle of champagne while she proceeded to tell him all about her new position.  
  
After a month of living in Connie's spare room, Lee was still no closer to learning anything of Lareed Daniels. He was really beginning to like Connie, though, and was genuinely glad to hear of her promotion to manager at the department store where she worked. He, in fact, had secured a job near there as a pizza delivery man and told her he was saving up his meager earnings to find his own place. She insisted, as he had hoped, that he take as long as he needed. The closer he stayed to her, the better the chance of learning something, anything, about her elusive brother.  
  
To you, Lee toasted. Manager today, president tomorrow.  
  
Connie laughed. Oh, Jeff. I'm so happy. I can't wait to tell everyone!  
  
Lee saw his opportunity and grabbed it. Why don't you call your family? They'll be so proud of you.  
  
I already called my mom in Florida from the store. Maybe I'll call Danny tomorrow.  
  
Danny, Lee knew, was her brother's nickname. Good idea, he encouraged casually. You know, it'd be nice to meet this famous brother of yours. Doesn't he live near L.A.?  
  
Yes, but he's always so busy. He works in some warehouse and doesn't have much time for visits. I swear, Danny is such a workaholic. He makes a lot of money, though, so I guess it's worth it to him.  
  
What business did you say he's in? This was precisely the opportunity he had been looking for, and he wasn't about to drop the subject.  
  
You know, I'm not really sure. It's funny--he doesn't like to talk about it. I guess he doesn't like to mix business with pleasure, as they say.  
  
It's not so funny, Lee thought to himself, knowing exactly why her brother kept Connie clueless of his line of work. As he was trying to think of another question to pursue the subject without sounding too interested, she saved him the trouble.  
  
That gives me an idea, Jeff. Connie missed her big brother, and all this talk made her want to see him again. Maybe when I call him tomorrow, I'll ask if he can come for a visit. Or better yet, we could go see him. I have two weeks of vacation next month, and you said you've never been to L.A. Wouldn't that be fun?  
  
Yeah, it'd be great, Lee replied, hiding his excitement. Finally he had the chance he had been waiting for. He would finally be able to make contact with Daniels. The sooner that was over with, the sooner he would get back home. And the sooner he was home...  
  
Are you okay, Jeff? Connie saw a strange look pass over his face, and she wondered about it. Usually, he was pretty upbeat, but sometimes she got the impression that everything wasn't exactly okay. She decided he might be homesick. Do you miss Arizona? I know it can be difficult to leave home. When I moved from Florida out here with my brother, it was hard at first, especially after Danny decided to go down to L.A., but you get used to it.  
  
If only she knew how close to the truth she was, he thought, deciding to go along. I do kinda miss everything... and everyone, he added quietly to himself, but Connie heard it anyway.  
  
You miss someone special, don't you? she asked.  
  
Caught off guard by the query, Lee grasped for something to say, but was at a loss.  
  
His silence and look of surprise confirmed her suspicions. Do you want to talk about it? I mean, it helps sometimes if you talk about it. You can't always keep everything bottled up inside.  
  
Lee smiled in spite of himself, remembering Jeff had mentioned a girlfriend in one of his letters. It couldn't hurt to discuss Amanda in very general terms.  
  
You remind me of her, he began. She was always trying to get me to open up. It usually didn't work, but she somehow knew what I was feeling anyway, at least most of the time.  
  
What happened? Connie asked.  
  
Uh, well, we had a disagreement, he answered truthfully. What had happened, really? He remembered the kiss and his resistance to starting a relationship with his partner. It all seemed so distant, now, and silly. We should never have fought like that, he chided himself. He wondered what would have happened if he hadn't pulled away. She'd hate me anyway, he concluded. After all, I would have been gone the next day no matter what, and she already thought I was using her. She said so herself. That bedpost comment stung, but I guess I deserved it. By now, she's probably glad I'm gone. She's better off without me, anyway.  
  
Lee was feeling sorry for himself and he knew it, but that was better than facing his true feelings. He couldn't let himself consider that Amanda might be worrying or feeling anything other than anger. It was easier to believe she hated him, and that made it easier to deny how he really felt. He didn't know that back in D.C., a message was waiting for him that would make all his guilt and anxiety disappear.  
  
Jeff? Hello? He looked up sheepishly from his daydreaming. She must be quite a woman. You didn't hear a word I was saying, Connie accused, smiling. You'll see. Things'll get better. It's not exactly the same thing, but it took me a long time to get over Kevin's death. I lost my husband, but my friends helped me through it all. It still hurts sometimes, and I'll always miss him, but I'm okay now. You will be, too. It just takes time.  
  
Lee appreciated Connie's concern and wondered how such a sweet woman could end up with a brother like Lareed Daniels. She was totally ignorant of any wrong-doing on her brother's part, and Lee knew she would defend him to the last, once he was in custody.  
  
Someone else you're going to hurt, he accused himself. With a guiltier conscience than before, he excused himself to bed.  
  
***  
  
Amanda, Joe called about an hour ago, Dotty informed her daughter, who had just returned from work and was looking rather worn out. He should be calling back any minute.  
  
Did he say why he called? Amanda sat down wearily on the sofa, rubbing her arm absently. It had been two months since her injury, and though the scars were barely noticeable, and it no longer hurt, this gesture had become automatic for Amanda whenever she had something weighing on her mind.  
  
He mentioned something about a vacation. I think he probably wants to visit with the boys.  
  
I hope so, Amanda replied with interest. Next month they go back to school. It would be nice for them to see their father before the summer's over.  
  
Don't count your chickens before they're hatched. His plans could change at the last minute. You know Joe.  
  
He's very dedicated to his work, Mother. Even though they had been divorced for several years, Amanda still felt the need to defend her ex-husband.  
  
Yes, I know, Dear, but family is more important. Why, I remember the summer you were seven. Your father was going to work through his vacation, but I told him...  
  
Dotty continued to lecture about the importance of family and managed to put in a few reminders that Joe wasn't the only one working too hard, but Amanda was only half-listening. She quietly repeated to herself, He's very dedicated to his work, but this time she wasn't thinking about her ex. She was thinking about Lee.  
  
He had been gone for exactly two months, and Amanda missed him terribly. She missed having someone to work with; she missed being out in the field with him; she even missed the way he would complain if she straightened up his desk. She knew nothing about where he was, and in spite of Mr. Melrose's promise, she still worried, but not only about Lee's safety.  
  
Earlier that afternoon, Mr. Melrose suggested she take a few weeks off. He thought she would be better off away from IFF, but she didn't want to miss any possible information about Lee. Billy didn't respond to her concerns, and neither did Francine, who was there at the time.  
  
Francine was being unusually civil since Lee left, but she really surprised Amanda after the talk with Mr. Melrose. Francine came into the Q-Bureau to deliver a stack of folders, but instead of leaving right away, she struck up a conversation.  
  
Are you okay? The earlier scene with Billy reminded her of her promise to Lee to look out for his partner.  
  
I'm fine, Amanda answered automatically, though not too convincingly. She was caught off guard by Francine's uncharacteristic display of compassion.  
  
I miss him, too, the blond agent confessed. He's doing fine, and everything's going as expected, but that's all I can say. He's doing everything he can to wrap up this case as quickly as possible. He didn't want to go in the first place.  
  
I doubt that, Amanda disagreed softly, believing he was eager to get away.  
  
Why would you say that? Francine asked. Did you two have a fight before he left?  
  
Amanda looked up quickly, then hedged, Something like that.  
  
I wouldn't worry about it. I'm sure Lee's forgotten all about it by now.  
  
I don't think so. Neither of them were likely to forget the words they had exchanged for a long, long time.  
  
Francine shrugged. He's not mad at you, if that's what you're thinking.  
  
Amanda's face wore a look of hopeful surprise. Have you talked to him?  
  
Francine admitted quickly, but we spoke just before he left... about you. Amanda briefly wondered if this might be another joke about their supposed steamy relationship, but Francine continued. He told me to look out for you, make sure you were okay. He didn't sound mad to me.  
  
As Amanda digested this information, Francine turned to leave. Amanda's voice trailed after her,   
  
Her moment of compassion had ended, and Francine walked through the door with the curt reply, Anything else is on a need-to-know basis, and you don't need to know.  
  
Amanda? Dear, did you hear me? It's Joe. Amanda woke up from her daydreaming and quickly accepted the phone from her worried mother. You weren't listening to me at all, were you?  
  
Of course I was, Mother. Amanda quickly regained her composure. You were talking about the importance of family. That's exactly why I shouldn't keep Joe waiting... Hello, Joe.  
  
Dotty eyed her daughter suspiciously for a moment before she sighed and headed out back to do some gardening while it was still light out.  
  
***  
  
We're only visiting for two weeks, Jeff, Connie argued as she and Lee waited to retrieve their luggage at LAX. This is supposed to be a vacation. Why would you want to work through it?  
  
I need the money, he explained. I can't live off of you the rest of my life. Don't say it--you don't mind, I know, but I do, okay? So please, don't argue with me. We'll have plenty of time to be tourists.  
  
Exasperated, Connie gave in reluctantly. They had come to Los Angeles to relax, visit with Danny, and see all the usual attractions, but Jeff wanted to cut their time together in half by getting a temporary job. She didn't know what he expected to find so quickly that would even be worth it, but she admired his determination, along with many of his other attributes. A woman could hardly help falling for him, Connie thought dreamily to herself as she snatched her suitcase from the conveyor belt.  
  
Lee didn't pay much attention to Connie's preoccupation with her luggage as he thought of ways to get Daniels to let him in on his smuggling operation. He planned to find the right moment to mention that he needed a job and hoped that Connie would back him up with the suggestion that he work for her brother. Hopefully, Daniels would take the bait and do this favor for his sister. Once on the job, he would hint that he really needed some serious cash. Then if things went according to plan, Daniels would suggest ways that Lee could prove his loyalty, and he would be in.  
  
It seemed simple enough, but Lee believed the old saying about the best laid plans and never took anything for granted. He had to be careful; things could get complicated easily in this line of work, and he had to be ready for anything. The one thing he wasn't ready for, though, was headed his way: a passenger plane bound from Washington, D.C., to Los Angeles carrying two excited boys, their grandmother, and their secret agent mother.  
  
***  
  
Jamie, don't hit your brother.  
  
Yeah, Jamie, don't hit your brother, Phillip mimicked his mother as he landed a blow to Jamie's shoulder. Jamie made a retaliatory swing at Phillip, but it was intercepted in mid-air by an exasperated mother who had turned around in her seat.  
  
Boys, enough! Can't you get along for just a little while longer? We're almost there. Her two sons had tired of their travel games, watched the in-flight movie, and listened to music for as long as they could. Now, still half an hour from LAX, they were growing restless, and Amanda's patience was wearing thin.  
  
He started it! the boys chorused, each pointing to the other. Amanda rolled her eyes toward her mother beside her, silently pleading for help.  
  
All right, boys, Dotty said, rising. Who wants to sit with me? Phillip and Dotty exchanged seats, but not before the boys had a chance to stick their tongues out at each other.  
  
As Phillip settled down next to his mother, she tousled his hair. Why do you have to fight with your brother?  
  
Aw, Mom. We weren't fighting. We were just goofing around.  
  
Okay, Sweetheart, but can you try to be quiet until we get there? It's not much longer.  
  
Phillip nodded and reached for his hand-held video game. Dad's gonna be there, right?  
  
He sure is. He'll be waiting for us at the gate.  
  
And he's taking us to Disneyland tomorrow? Phillip asked hopefully.  
  
Well, he said he'd try to. He has some business to do, but as soon as it's over, he's all yours.  
  
That's great, Mom... I got him! Phillip exclaimed, frantically pressing the buttons on his game.  
  
With Phillip occupied, Amanda was able to relax again. They had a week to spend in Los Angeles, and Amanda hoped they would make the most of it. Joe was there on business, but he assured Amanda it wouldn't last very long. He convinced her to bring their sons so he could visit with them. The boys didn't see their father often, and Amanda worried something would change his plans. How would she explain that to them?  
  
Don't worry over nothing, she scolded herself. He's probably there waiting for us right now. She couldn't shake the feeling that something unexpected was waiting for them. Little did she know it had nothing to do with Joe.  
  
***  
  
Lee was ecstatic. Everything was proceeding according to plan, after all. He had made contact with Daniels, and as expected, Connie had convinced her brother to give him a temporary job. He would start tomorrow and needed to update Billy on his progress. Insisting that three was a crowd, he left Connie alone with her brother and walked a few blocks away to a pay phone, where he dialed his superior.  
  
Scarecrow to Melrose... Yeah, I'll hold. It felt good to be contacting Billy again.  
  
Billy was surprised to hear from him so soon. Lee wasn't scheduled to make an update on his case for a few more weeks. Is something wrong?  
  
No, Billy, something's right. I've made contact and have a job in Daniels' warehouse.  
  
Good job, Lee. I knew you could do it.  
  
I haven't started yet. I don't know if he's gonna take the bait.  
  
I have confidence in you, Scarecrow. You'll be home before you know it. When do you think you'll be able to brief me again? Lee?  
  
He was no longer listening to Billy; he was watching a family walking his way down the block. There were two boys, their grandmother, and their parents. He recognized all of them and was frozen to his spot, unable to answer his boss.  
  
It can't be, he thought to himself in a panic. What's she doing here? Why's she with Joe? Oh, no.  
  
Amanda spotted Lee and was immediately filled with a hundred different emotions. Their eyes met for a brief moment; there was no mistake.  
  
Amanda? Dear, what are you staring at?  
  
Uh, nothing, Mother, she answered quickly, broken out of her reverie. I just remembered, though I have to call the office.  
  
Joe asked with surprise. Can't it wait till after lunch?  
  
It won't take long. Here. She handed Dotty her packages from the shopping they had just done. I'll just go over to that phone booth over there, okay? Isn't there a little cafe around the corner?  
  
Well, yes, but--  
  
Great, I'll meet you there in a few minutes. Go ahead. She stood her ground, her back to the phone booth, trying to block their view of Lee and hoping he was still there. Joe and Dotty exchanged puzzled looks, shrugged their shoulders, and headed around the corner, the boys racing ahead of them.  
  
Amanda once again turned to face Lee. He's still there, thank goodness, she thought, relieved. But now what?  
  
Lee regained his voice. Yeah, Billy, I'm still here. His mind, though, was obviously far away.  
  
What's going on? Are you in trouble?  
  
You could say that, he agreed matter-of-factly.  
  
Lee, will you be straight with me?  
  
Do you know where Amanda is?  
  
What? She's on vacation. What's that got to do with anything?  
  
On vacation where? He watched Amanda send her family somewhere else and knew that could only mean one thing. he muttered. She was headed his way.  
  
Scarecrow, if you're trying to tell me something, spell it out. Billy's voice rose as he tried to remember if he knew where Amanda planned to go on her vacation.  
  
I think I'd better go, he said, eying Amanda, who was standing outside as though waiting to use the phone. I'll talk to you later.  
  
Scarecrow? Scarecrow? Damn! Billy slammed the receiver down. You'd better not blow it, he grumbled, wondering how to break the news to Dr. Smyth. He opened his office door and called for Francine. They would think of something together.  
  
Lee took a deep breath and pushed open the door. Amanda saved him the trouble of speaking first.  
  
Excuse me, sir. I hate bothering you, Amanda began with what she hoped was a casual air, but I need to make a phone call. Do you have change for a dollar?  
  
Thank God, Lee thought to himself. She isn't letting on that she knows me. Uh, sure. Let me see. Taking out some coins, he handed them to Amanda as she gave him the dollar bill.  
  
Thank you so much. I really appreciate this. You see, I'm on vacation with my mother and my two boys so they can visit with their father, and well, I want to surprise them and make reservations at the restaurant down the street over there, so I had to get away from them and make the phone call, only I forgot that I used the last of my change in the candy store for the boys. Amanda concluded breathlessly, They love candy, you know.  
  
Lee smiled in spite of himself. That's Amanda, all right. No problem. He winked at her, and she returned his smile. So, you're tourists, huh?  
  
Yeah, tourists. She relaxed. We're staying at the Disneyland Hotel. The boys insisted.  
  
Yep. I'll bet they'll love that. He paused, wanting to continue their talk, but knowing it was unusual for two strangers to chat for so long. Well, I've got to get going, uh... what did you say your name was?  
  
Amanda. Amanda King. She extended her hand, and Lee gently shook it, giving it a slight squeeze before releasing it.  
  
I'm Jeff. Maybe I'll see you around. He wanted her to learn his cover name so if they saw each other again, she wouldn't slip and call him Lee. He was glad she told him where they were staying. That way, he could make sure they were out of the danger zone, or if need be, contact her again.  
  
It was nice meeting you. Amanda didn't want him to leave but understood he had to keep his cover. He nodded and walked away, in the opposite direction of her family. Stepping inside the booth, she followed through on her story and searched through the phone book for the restaurant's number, wondering how she managed to end up in the same place as Lee. Oh, well. It didn't matter how it had happened; she was just glad it did. He was safe, and he really didn't seem mad at her, after all. Maybe he had forgotten all about their argument. If so, then she would, too. Besides, he might need her on his case. She began to get excited about the prospect of working with him again.  
  
Stop it, Amanda, she scolded herself as she dialed the restaurant's number. He might not even contact you. You might not even see him again until he gets back to D.C. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that she would, indeed, be seeing her partner again before the end of her vacation.  
  
***  
  
You didn't find anything? Lareed Daniels, who was taller than his sister but had the same shock of blond hair, paced the dusty floor of his warehouse. Two of his best employees stood nearby. Nathan Edwards was the tall, thin one who didn't talk too much. His partner was the short but muscular Miguel Flores, who did most of the talking for the two of them.  
  
Flores replied as Edwards shook his head. Sutton looks clean.  
  
Well, look harder. I'm not taking any chances. We'll need the extra hands if we're gonna pull off our next delivery, but we have to be careful. My sister says she's just a regular guy she's known for years. She's not the type to get mixed up in anything--and she's not going to now. He glared at the two men meaningfully.   
  
Edwards nodded as Flores spoke up with a slight accent. Whatever you say, boss. If Sutton's in, we'll make sure he knows it, too.  
  
Good. Dig deep--look for anything, I mean anything at all, that looks suspicious about Sutton. Get back to me tomorrow night. If he's still clean, we'll give him a call.  
  
Got it. The two thugs left through the side entrance, and Daniels walked over to the basement door. The room behind it held his latest shipment of weapons that would go out in a few days. In return, he would get the biggest shipment of cocaine he had ever risked. For years he had been running this little operation. It was about to turn into something big, and the Feds didn't seem to be onto him. He looked clean on the outside--a simple trading system: coffee for electronics, or at least some coffee and some electronics. His buddies at the border let his shipments in and out without much hassle, not caring exactly what the boxes included. They saw the canisters of coffee and the boxes of TVs and the like. What they didn't see were the drugs smuggled in the false bottoms of the coffee cans and the weapons hidden inside the TV sets and radios.  
  
Daniels smiled to himself cockily. He was gonna make a bundle this time.  
  
***  
  
What do you mean, you don't know? Dr. Smyth puffed an angry cloud of smoke in Billy's direction. You think he saw her, but you don't know if he made contact?  
  
Billy exchanged a look with Francine as he admitted, Well, he hung up before we had a chance to get into it.  
  
To Smyth's disgusted look, Francine responded, Sir, Scarecrow wouldn't do anything to jeopardize his case.  
  
Oh no? We had to force him to go. He's going to see his out and take it.  
  
No, sir. She disagreed strongly. Lee wouldn't do that. If he wanted to blow his cover, he would've done it a long time ago. Why wait so long?  
  
Because, Desmond, Dr. Smyth began patronizingly. It would've been too obvious to do it by himself. In fact, I'll bet the King woman was in on it all along.  
  
I doubt that, sir. Billy was getting fed up with Dr. Smyth's ever-present, unfounded accusations. Mrs. King obviously knew nothing about this, and as for Lee, he probably hung up so he could take cover before Amanda noticed him.  
  
Then why haven't we been contacted?  
  
The phone chose that moment to ring, and Francine quickly picked up the receiver. She looked up smugly at Dr. Smyth and said sweetly, Oh, hello, Lee. We were just discussing you.  
  
I'll bet, he responded knowingly. Let me talk to Billy.  
  
Why certainly, Lee. It's for you, Billy. Francine handed him the phone while an unhappy Dr. Smyth spewed clouds of smoke into the air.  
  
What's going on, Lee? We've been waiting for your call.  
  
Yeah, sorry, Billy. I haven't had a chance to contact you. Connie's been keeping me pretty busy.  
  
All right, but what about Amanda?  
  
Lee paused before answering. We talked--as strangers. She didn't let on she knew me at all.  
  
The section chief breathed a sigh of relief. So then what?  
  
Well, she told me where she's staying. The whole family's here to visit Joe. I guess he must be in town on business. Anyway, that's pretty much it. Oh, and I introduced myself.  
  
What? Lee, that could be a mistake.  
  
I don't think so, Billy. What if I see her again? It's better if she knows my cover name. Anyway, I only told her the first name. I don't see what harm that could do.  
  
Okay. It seems harmless enough, Billy agreed. But, Lee, try not to see her again. She doesn't know what's going on, and it could get dangerous, especially with her family around.  
  
You think I want them to get hurt? Don't worry, Billy. I have everything under control.  
  
As Lee spoke, he didn't realize that only a few blocks away, Miguel Flores was developing photographs he and Edwards had taken the day before. They had been following orders to tail Jeff Sutton. Most of the photos were routine and didn't appear too suspicious, but in one, Sutton was making a phone call, and in the last few, he was talking to a pretty brunette beside the phone booth.  
  
***  
  
They didn't seem to know each other, answered Flores.  
  
Good. I'm worried about that phone call, though. Lareed Daniels was sitting in his office in the rear of his warehouse, talking to his men.  
  
Well, you've already briefed Sutton on tomorrow, so there's not much we can do about it.  
  
Just keep an eye on him. You, Edwards, Gomez, Garcia, and Randall have to be here by ten o'clock. Make sure they know to look for anything suspicious. I'll have Sutton here by nine-thirty so I can question him myself. We've got to get the goods loaded by eleven and leave for the border. Morez and Jimenez will be waiting at the other side with their shipment. Remember, this is the big one, so don't blow it.  
  
Got it, boss. I'll tell Nate and the others.  
  
Daniels fell silent and thoughtful. Run a check on that name you overheard: King or whatever. Make sure she's not a cop or something.  
  
King's not exactly a rare name, boss. How do we know which one she is?  
  
You said you saw her with a couple of kids, didn't you? Flores nodded. Well, there's an obvious place for a tourist with kids to go to in this area.  
  
Got it. Disneyland. They're probably staying around there. We'll get right on it.  
  
Good. Let me know what you find. Daniels leaned back in his chair. It felt good to be the boss. He wasn't too worried about what Flores would find; it was just something to keep him busy till tomorrow. Some housewife who had run out of change could hardly be a threat to his operation. It was nagging at the back of his mind, though, who Sutton had called, but Edwards was checking that out, so all he had to do was sit back and wait. Life couldn't get much better. Daniels smiled as he reached for a cigarette. What could go wrong?  
  
***  
  
I can't believe I'm doing this, Lee complained to Connie as they inched forward in the long line to the entrance of Disneyland.  
  
It'll be fun, Jeff. Trust me.  
  
Lee rolled his eyes. Try as he might, he couldn't talk Connie out of dragging him here. He had to work the next day, so Connie insisted they come here today and have some fun. Personally, he could think of better things to do, but he had a feeling Jeff was probably the kind of guy who would enjoy this place.  
  
We're at the Disneyland Hotel, he heard Amanda saying in his mind. That's the last thing I need to do is run into her today, Lee thought to himself. If you see her, just pretend you don't know her. Of course, that was easier said than done.  
  
***  
  
Amanda King, divorced, two kids, lives in Arlington, Virginia. Flores briefed his boss later that day on the unknown woman who had been seen with Sutton.  
  
Daniels asked.  
  
She works for some film company in D.C.  
  
What kind of film company?  
  
Flores shrugged his shoulders. Couldn't find much info on it, and anyway, I didn't think it was important.  
  
Maybe it isn't, Daniels tapped his fingers nervously on his desk, but I'm not taking any chances. Find out more about this film company and the woman. I want to know why she's in California.  
  
But, boss, you said yourself she's probably just here to take her kids to Disneyland.  
  
That was before I found out she lives near Washington and works for some mysterious company.  
  
Edwards walked into the office just then, tossing a report on Daniels' desk. Here's the list.  
  
The smuggler browsed through the numbers that had been called from that phone booth the day Jeff used it. He paused on one, recognizing a D.C. area code. Check this one out.  
  
Edwards nodded as he accepted the folder and left again.  
  
We're gonna let him help us out, Daniels announced decisively.  
  
Flores expressed surprise. What if he's the one who called D.C.? And what about that woman? She could be an agent or something.  
  
We'll know soon enough. I have a feeling Sutton's not going to like what we find. That's why we're gonna let him think we trust him. We do need the help, after all. Once the boxes are loaded, we'll use our insurance--Amanda King. Whether he knows her or not, he's not gonna want to see her killed. There won't be anything he can do to stop us by then.  
  
What if they're clean?  
  
Then I'm afraid they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. He smashed the butt of his cigarette into his ashtray. Sorry, Connie, he thought to himself. You picked another lemon.  
  
***  
  
Let's go one more time, Mom! Phillip pleaded, still full of energy, even at the end of a long day at Disneyland. It had been very crowded and the lines long, but Phillip never tired of his favorite ride.  
  
Yeah, Mom, Jamie chimed in, Space Mountain is the best! Come on!  
  
Amanda decided three times in a row was enough of that particular ride. It was beginning to get dark and a little chilly. Come on, boys. I think that's enough for one day.  
  
Seeing his sons' disappointed faces, Joe intervened. We'll come again before you go back home, but your mother's right. I'm getting kind of tired myself. Why don't we find a more relaxing ride?  
  
The boys were only slightly appeased until their grandmother spoke up. We haven't gone on that pirate one yet.  
  
The boys forgot all about Space Mountain and turned their attention to the pirates. They raced off ahead of their family to get their place in line.  
  
Don't they ever get tired? Joe asked, laughing.  
  
Believe me, Joe, Amanda answered knowingly, by the time we get back to the hotel, they'll be ready to drop.  
  
***  
  
Looks like your brother was right, Connie.  
  
Yeah, this is a great place to have dinner. It's so peaceful.  
  
Lee and Connie sat at a table near the edge of the water at the Pirates of the Caribbean restaurant. Lee had almost enjoyed himself today, though he had been worried about running into Amanda and preoccupied with the plans for tomorrow night. So many things could go wrong. Daniels acted confident, but Lee got the feeling the smuggler didn't trust him. He probably doesn't trust anyone, he thought to himself. Oh, well. Tomorrow I find out if there's anything to this case. This is almost going too well. I've only been working a few days and I'm already scheduled to work the special deliveries. Daniels must really be desperate. I wonder if he's gonna have me go with them across the border...  
  
Lee had been staring out toward the boats that came by with people on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride, but then he realized Connie was staring at him intently, as though waiting for an answer to a question. Whoops, he thought, I did it again.  
  
Where's your mind today, Jeff? she asked good-naturedly. You've been spacing out on me all day. Are you worried about work tomorrow?  
  
He didn't even have to lie. It is bothering me a little.  
  
Oh, there's nothing to worry about. You know Danny likes you. Lee smiled wryly. He does, and I'm sure everyone else there likes you, too, don't they?  
  
Well, I guess they're a little hard to get to know, he hedged.  
  
You shouldn't be so shy. You just need to be more outgoing. Once they get to know you, they'll like you as much as I do.  
  
What's not to like? Lee joked, deciding he didn't like the direction of their conversation. He felt a little defensive that Connie was trying to analyze his behavior and wondered why it annoyed him. It's Amanda, he realized with a start. She can always guess how I feel. She even knew I was afraid of our relationship. Now Connie's trying to tell me how I feel, and it's reminding me of Amanda and what I screwed up so badly.  
  
I like you a lot, Jeff. Connie watched him carefully. I mean it, she emphasized as she leaned closer to him, mistaking the wistful look in his eyes as a sign of his growing feelings for her.  
  
As Lee leaned in closer to Connie, he could see the boats coming slowly around the bend, on their way into the make-believe pirate town.  
  
This is awesome! Jamie exclaimed. I heard the pirates look totally real!  
  
It feels like we're outside, Dotty commented approvingly, looking overhead at the twinkling fireflies. Don't you think so, Amanda?  
  
she nodded sleepily, gazing across the dark water toward the Blue Bayou restaurant. The dark sky and night sounds had relaxed her after the long day. As she focused on the lights of the restaurant to try and stay awake, her gaze fell on one table in particular. Suddenly she was wide awake, though it felt more like a nightmare to Amanda.  
  
No, she whispered to herself as she clearly saw Lee reaching out for a young blond woman. The two of them kissed, and Amanda's heart fell. She had tried to forget the kiss she and Lee had shared, but she hadn't thought of how it would feel to see Lee kiss another woman. It hurt.  
  
No, Amanda told herself. It must be a mistake. It must have something to do with his case. He's had to kiss women before to get information out of them. That must be what this is. In her heart, though, she knew it wasn't. Watching Lee kiss a strange woman felt like having a knife plunged into her heart. As the boat drifted further away, her spirit sank.  
  
Lee pulled away, and this time, it wasn't because of fear. he began reluctantly.  
  
she interrupted. Please don't say it. That was stupid of me.  
  
he soothed. It's not you; it's me.  
  
Don't do this to me, Jeff. I'd rather forget about it.  
  
Lee put his hand over hers. Not me. She looked up at him in surprise. It's not that I'm not attracted to you. It's just... Remember I told you about someone I knew--and missed? He was having a hard time putting his thoughts into words, but he felt Connie deserved an explanation. I still miss her. A lot.  
  
Her face softened in sympathy, realizing her own mistake. Then what are you doing here, you goof? she demanded lightly.  
  
He smiled. Because you were right--and so was she. I was scared. It's hard for me to tell people how I feel... and when I do, I'm usually too late.  
  
It's never too late, Jeff. Just tell her.  
  
Lee stared at the ice floating around in his soda. Just tell her. Connie made it sound so easy. Why not? he asked himself, then he shook his head. What would I say, anyway? I'd end up hurting her again, just like the last time.  
  
***  
  
The boys were finally winding down as they sat on the curb to watch the electric light parade. Since Joe and Dotty were there, Amanda excused herself to go get something to drink. Actually, she needed some time alone to think, though Disneyland wasn't exactly the best place to find peace and quiet. She kept walking, not thinking about where she was going, until the crowd thinned out and she found herself in Frontierland.  
  
She considered heading back before anyone missed her, then she spotted a familiar figure standing alone, leaning against a building. Exhaustion and frayed nerves kept her from thinking clearly. She was hurt and angry.  
  
she began sharply to a shocked Lee, I suppose you'll be leaving California soon.  
  
Wha... Amanda?! He quickly looked around, afraid they might be seen together. What are you doing here?  
  
Ignoring the question, she continued to vent her frustration. Well, I mean, once you've kissed a woman and God knows what else, you like to run off to other states to find your next conquest. From what I saw earlier, I'd guess your California quota is up, so I figure you'll be moving along soon.  
  
Lee pulled Amanda around a corner to a less visible spot, trying to hush her up. What are you talking about? Look, this is not a good place to talk. Connie will be back any minute.  
  
Connie? Is that her name? No, don't tell me. She's your case, right?  
  
Stung by her tone and quite confused, he struggled to keep his priorities straight and maintain his cover. Amanda, we can't be seen here together.  
  
Don't worry. We won't be seen anywhere together, ever again. Tears glistened in her eyes as she turned to go, but Lee grabbed her arm then quickly dropped it.  
  
I'm sorry, he apologized quickly, remembering the wounds on her arm. I didn't hurt you, did I? He looked genuinely concerned, and Amanda softened at bit.  
  
It doesn't really hurt anymore, she declared, surprised he even remembered her injury. You can barely see any scars. It was quite a while ago, you know.  
  
Lee lightly held her wrist, more of a request for her to stay than a demand. He looked into her troubled eyes. Look, Amanda, he began gently. Connie is a part of the case I'm on, but... if you saw what I think you saw, it was a mistake. She's just a friend.  
  
Eyes downcast, she imagined him telling Connie the same thing about her and pulled away from his grip. It doesn't matter, anyway. It's none of my business what you do on your free time.  
  
This isn't exactly free time. I've got to keep my cover, which is being friends with Connie. She's an important link to the case I'm on. Lee knew he had already revealed too much, but he trusted his partner. As a matter of fact, tomorrow night could be one of my last nights out here.  
  
Amanda looked up with interest. You're coming back to D.C.?  
  
If things go right. That's why I need you to stay away from me. You could blow my cover.  
  
Do you have backup? She knew this was a dangerous assignment, and in spite of the callousness of his last remark, she was worried about him.  
  
If I need it, I can call for it. Don't worry. I have everything under control.  
  
Good. Then it won't be a problem for me to be your backup.  
  
Lee was firm. Get that crazy idea out of your head right now. It's way too dangerous.  
  
That's why you shouldn't go in alone. If something goes wrong, you might not be able to call for help. You need me.  
  
The answer is no, he repeated emphatically. What about your mother and the kids? If you got involved, they could get hurt. Have you thought about that?  
  
Amanda looked at him evenly. Of course I've thought about it. I think about it all the time when I'm at home. The Agency can be just as dangerous there as it can be here.  
  
Well, maybe it's just too dangerous, period. Maybe you shouldn't be mixed up in this business at all.  
  
Oh, I see. First you want me out of your life. Now you want me out of your work. Well, sorry, but you can't get rid of me that easily. She held back the tears prompted by his remark.  
  
Lee realized his words had hurt her, and he remembered Connie's advice--just tell her.  
  
I didn't mean it like that, Amanda, he apologized gently. All I meant was... I don't want to see you get hurt. What would I do if anything happened to you?  
  
That works both ways, Lee, she responded in a quiet voice. We're partners. We're supposed to help each other. I want in on this case.  
  
Billy wouldn't approve it.  
  
Since when has that ever bothered you?  
  
You know something? He rubbed his forehead. You're just as stubborn now as you ever were.  
  
She smiled. Not that much changes in a few months. As they looked meaningfully into each other's eyes, a familiar voice broke into their thoughts.  
  
Jeff? Jeff? It was Connie, trying to figure out where he had gone.  
  
I've got to go, Lee insisted quickly, noting the determination in his partner's face. Look, I'll think about it, okay? But I'm not promising anything.  
  
She put a finger to his chest. Promise you'll contact me before tomorrow night. I'm not kidding here.  
  
Connie was getting closer.  
  
He sighed. Okay, I promise, he relented reluctantly.  
  
He disappeared around the corner, and Amanda heard Connie's voice mix with Lee's. Meeting with him had cleared up a few things, but it had left other things unfinished. Like, who was this Connie, anyway? He claimed it was a mistake to kiss her, but he had said the same to Amanda two months earlier. Why did he even bother to explain it, though? Why didn't he just tell her to mind her own business?  
  
Amanda pushed the troubling thoughts aside. The parade had ended, and she had to find her family before they started to worry. Besides, she had to concentrate on what lay before her tomorrow night. She didn't even know what she was getting into, but she knew one thing: She was going to help Lee just like she always did. She hadn't let him down yet, and she wasn't about to start now.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Miguel Flores leafed through the little address book he had found in Amanda's nightstand drawer in Arlington. When no more information could be found about International Federal Film, he and Edwards had flown out there on Daniels' order to check everything out thoroughly. Now Flores handed the little phone book over to his partner, who called another of Daniels' men to run the names through a computer. It didn't take long to find something suspicious about the name Lee Stetson.  
  
***  
  
The phone rang in Lareed Daniels' Anaheim apartment. He reached for it lazily, expecting it to be his sister, who would no doubt tell him all about her day at Disneyland yesterday with Sutton. Instead, he was surprised to hear from Flores.  
  
What did you find? Daniels asked, suddenly wide awake.  
  
Well, we traced Stetson's number and went to his apartment. We listened to the messages on his machine--it sounded like Sutton, all right. I heard the King woman's voice, too, I'm sure of it. I'd say they're pretty close.  
  
Are you sure Sutton's really this Stetson, and he's a Fed? Daniels was suddenly getting worried. If the Feds were after him, this could be the end.  
  
Yeah. We found a few pictures, too. If Sutton and Stetson aren't one and the same, then they're twins, for sure.  
  
Okay, get on the next flight back here. I'll call the others. We've got to change our plans. I want everyone here by nine tonight, but don't tell Sutton... or Stetson... or whoever he is. Let him think it's just me and him. Then, you bring out the King woman.  
  
Me? How am I supposed to get her?  
  
That's your problem; just do it. I want to see her as soon as you and Edwards get back. Bring her to the warehouse.  
  
She'll be there. Flores hung up the phone and told Edwards what was happening. They left Lee's apartment and headed for the airport.  
  
***  
  
Early that night, Lee paced Amanda's hotel room. She wasn't there. He had seen Joe and Dotty with the kids at the pool and thought for sure Amanda would be in her room waiting for him, but she wasn't. Why would she disappear like this when she's expecting me to contact her? He was really getting worried. She wouldn't have, not of her own will. He swallowed hard. Someone else could've gotten here before me, and she could be with that someone right now.  
  
***  
  
Let me go! I don't know what you're talking about. Amanda wriggled around in the hard chair to which she was bound in the basement of Daniels' warehouse. I have to get back to the hotel. My family will be worried.  
  
Mrs. King, Daniels paced the length of floor in front of her. We wouldn't want to get your kids involved, would we? She stared coolly at him but remained silent. That's what I thought. I suggest you cooperate with us so it won't be necessary.  
  
I am cooperating with you. I told you; I don't know any Jeff Sutton. Why won't you believe me?  
  
Daniels motioned to Edwards, who promptly slapped her across her cheek. She winced but refused to cry out.   
  
Let me refresh your memory, Daniels began harshly. The other day, you made a phone call from a certain booth in Anaheim and stopped to chat with Sutton. Isn't that true?  
  
Sudden recognition crossed Amanda's face. Jeff! That's right! I did talk to a man named Jeff, but I didn't know his last name. He gave me change to use the phone.'  
  
And, then, Mrs. King, you called a Washington, D.C., film company. Isn't that right?  
  
she denied. I called a restaurant to make reservations for dinner.  
  
Oh, I see, he nodded calmly. So your buddy, Sutton, made the call? Amanda's blank expression prompted another stinging slap from Edwards.  
  
I don't know what you're talking about! she cried out in frustration. I'm just a simple housewife from Virginia with two young boys, who are probably worried sick right now, wondering where their mother is, and I--  
  
Shut up! Daniels barked menacingly. Enough with the lies. Who is Lee Stetson?  
  
Caught off guard at the mention of her partner's real name, Amanda remained silent, but her look of surprise was enough to confirm she knew the name.  
  
Who is he? When she still didn't answer, Daniels got in her face and yelled the question once again. WHO IS HE?!  
  
I don't know, she replied evenly. Daniels harshly pushed her back. The chair fell over, and her head hit the hard cement floor, but her arm bore the brunt of the fall. She had a quick flashback of a similar warehouse a few months earlier. She hadn't been tied up then, but her interrogator had been just as aggressive, if not more so. Now, remembering the barbed wire, she felt both real and imagined pain shooting through her right arm.  
  
It doesn't really matter, Daniels spat cruelly. We already know everything about Lee Stetson. Or should I say Jeff Sutton? He laughed darkly as he motioned for Edwards to follow him to the stairway. Have a pleasant stay, Mrs. King. This will be your last trip to California.  
  
Edwards slammed the door as the two men left, forgetting to switch off the dim light. Amanda tried to clear her throbbing head and look around. There were hundreds of boxes piled nearby, and they supposedly contained various types of electronic equipment, according to the labels.   
  
She groaned as she tried to move. I've got to help Lee, she thought to herself. I've got to warn him that his cover's blown. As she tried to free herself, the throbbing in her temple quickly grew worse and soon overpowered her. Groggily she stared at the boxes, her mind fading in and out. Before she passed out completely, though, one thought flashed through her muddled mind: hair dryers.  
  
***  
  
I should've known it was going too well, Lee thought worriedly. I knew Daniels wouldn't let me in this fast without a reason. He must've suspected a setup from the start.  
  
He pulled up alongside the practically deserted warehouse in Santa Ana that housed Daniels' shipments. Three large trucks stood nearby. Lee got out of his car and slowly moved toward the entrance, acutely aware of the gun tucked under his jacket. He had a hunch he would be needing it.  
  
Daniels was waiting for him inside. Good to see you, Sutton.  
  
You, too, Danny. I'm sure grateful to your sister for finding me such a good job.  
  
Just remember, Connie isn't to know about the kinds of shipments we deal with, especially our special ones. Got that?  
  
Yeah, sure thing. She said you didn't like to talk about your work much.  
  
That's all she needs to know, but you, on the other hand, may need to know more.  
  
Lee held his breath, hoping Daniels was about to spill the beans.   
  
Yeah, but later. Right now, we've got some more important business to attend to. Flores! he called over his shoulder.  
  
Flores emerged from the basement with a tired and shaken up Amanda. Lee's face maintained its composure even as he groaned inwardly.  
  
I take it , Sutton, you know this lady? Daniels asked casually as they came closer.  
  
He shook his head indifferently. I gave her some change at a phone booth. Who is she?  
  
I think you're better able to answer that question, don't you? Daniels grabbed her sore arm and yanked her to his side. She flinched, and Lee wished he could protect her, but all he could do was give a shrug in response.  
  
Oh, come on, Stetson. You can do better than that. Lee winced at the sound of his name. Had Amanda given him away? No, he decided. If they had traced her to the Agency, then it wouldn't have been hard to make the connection to him.  
  
We're waiting for an answer, Daniels warned with a flick of his pocket knife. He held it to Amanda's throat as he continued, I think Mrs. King would like you to answer.  
  
All right, Daniels. You've had your fun, now let her go. She has nothing to do with this. He gave up any pretense of being Jeff Sutton. There was nothing else to do.  
  
Don't get mad, Stetson. I don't happen to agree with you. Mrs. King will be very useful to us. Besides, she knows too much. I can't let either of you go now. He motioned towards Flores to frisk Lee and take his gun. With five other men surrounding them, there wasn't much Lee could do to protest.  
  
You're going to help me, Stetson. You're going to load these trucks alongside my men so we get the job done faster. If you refuse, your friend, here, will die--a very painful death, I might add. As he spoke, he pressed the knife closer to Amanda's skin, and blood trickled down her neck. Lee lunged to defend her, but he was grabbed from behind by Gomez and Randall, while Flores hit him hard in the stomach.  
  
Daniels released his grip on Amanda, and she ran to Lee, who was on the ground, recovering. She brushed the side of his face gently with her hand, forgetting her own injury.  
  
All right, everybody get to work. I want these trucks loaded ASAP. Let's move. Daniels led most of his men to the basement, where they began to carry up boxes. Amanda helped Lee to his feet under the watchful eye of Flores.  
  
Are you okay? she asked worriedly.  
  
Yeah, what about you?  
  
I'm fine. What are we going to do?  
  
Load. It buys us some time, he whispered as Flores approached them with his gun aimed threateningly. We're coming, Lee growled harshly, starting toward the basement.  
  
Amanda followed, whispering questions. What's going on here, Lee?  
  
It's a smuggling operation. Somehow, they're getting weapons to South America, and we wind up with a lot more drugs on the street. I haven't had the time to find out how.  
  
Have you looked in the boxes?  
  
I was planning to tonight. How did Daniels find out about me? He posed the question to himself, but Amanda answered it anyway.  
  
It must have been through me. They showed me pictures of us at the phone booth the other day. They probably found out who I was and got to you that way. I'm sorry, Lee. I should never have made contact. I knew it was against the rules.  
  
Lee consoled as he set down an especially heavy box. It's not your fault. The Agency shouldn't have let you come to L.A. Besides, Daniels obviously suspected me enough to put a tail on me. He would've figured it out sooner or later.  
  
Thanks to me, it was sooner. Now you can't even find out what it is they're really loading. As she looked at one of the boxes being thrust into her hands, she remembered something.  
  
Oh my gosh, Lee. I almost forgot.  
  
Lee followed her gaze to the picture of a television set on one of the boxes. So what? So they're delivering some legitimate merchandise, too. We need to know how they're getting the weapons past the border guards.  
  
Amanda gave him a look, waiting for it to sink in. He looked back and forth between her and the box until it suddenly became clear. He looked back at her knowingly, and they said in unison, Hair dryers.  
  
Get to work! Randall yelled from across the room.  
  
Lee reached for another box, wondering aloud, Why didn't I think of it before? Of course. They've got the parts of weapons in with the real parts of the TVs and radios. They're smuggling them in, piece by piece, just like that case with the hair dryers. We've got to get out of here and call in the cavalry.  
  
  
  
Lee's gaze surreptitiously swept over the warehouse, looking for anything that might be useful. He saw Daniels using the phone in his office. If he could only get to that phone... Then he saw his opportunity about to present itself. One of the men had just picked up a box with a television inside. The bottom of the box bulged precariously, on the verge of breaking. With a little luck... He nodded subtly toward it, pointing it out for Amanda. What we need, partner, is a distraction.  
  
When the seal on the box gave way, the TV crashed loudly to the floor, causing a commotion that took everyone else by surprise. Lee was ready to use their momentary confusion to melt into the shadows, near the office door. Amanda waited until one of the men noticed Lee's absence. She pretended to be distraught, crying out and falling to her knees in despair.  
  
Daniels immediately hung up the phone and rushed to see what the problem was. Lee smoothly slipped into the office to call Billy, easing the door shut behind him.  
  
What's going on here? Daniels angrily demanded as he reached Amanda and the crowd of men gathering around her.  
  
It's Lee, she sobbed. He left me here. He said he wanted out, and I'd just be in the way. Now you're going to kill me, and he doesn't even care. Her sobs intensified.  
  
What do you mean, he left? Daniels asked irately. The men looked around, but Stetson was nowhere to be seen. Where did he go? He kicked her roughly in the ribs with his boot when she didn't answer. Even with the breath knocked out of her, she managed to point to the stairs.  
  
Stay here and watch her, Daniels directed Flores. The rest of you, spread out. If you see him, kill him. The men rushed up the stairs as Amanda struggled to her feet.  
  
Daniels passed by his office and noticed the closed door. He knew he hadn't shut it. Wait a minute. The men paused at the top of the stairs. Lee knew he was in trouble, so he slammed open the door, hoping to take Daniels out. Instead, he ended up looking down the barrel of Daniels' gun.  
  
Not so fast, Stetson. That was pretty clever of you, but it didn't work. Move it. He held the gun to Lee's back and motioned to his men to finish loading the boxes.  
  
When the trucks were full, Daniels locked the basement door and tied Lee to a pole. You're coming with me, he told Amanda, but you, Stetson, will be staying behind. You're going to stay here and be caught in a terrible fire. By the time they find your body, I'll be in the Caribbean, sipping margaritas with my new lover. He leered in Amanda's direction. Won't that be fun, Babe?  
  
Outrage filled Lee's face, and he struggled in vain against the rope around his wrists. With her hands tied, Amanda couldn't stop Daniels from suddenly kissing her roughly on the mouth. She quickly got his attention, though, lifting her knee between his legs with all the force she could muster. Lee's proud smile faded quickly as Flores grabbed Amanda, twisting her arm painfully. Daniels regained his composure and ordered Flores to tie her next to Lee.  
  
You had your chance to live, Mrs. King. You blew it. Let's go, he ordered his men, but nobody moved. They were all staring at the woman who had just entered the warehouse. Her eyes were full of shock.  
  
Danny? What's going on here? Connie stared at Jeff, tied up next to the woman her brother had just threatened. The men all knew their boss' strict rule about not involving his sister, so they stayed put, waiting for their orders.  
  
Connie, what are you doing here? Daniels asked, in as much shock as she was.  
  
Jeff left his name tag at the hotel, so I brought it to him. She walked toward Lee. Jeff, what's going on?  
  
Your brother's a smuggler, Connie. I figured it out, so now he's planning to kill me.  
  
Connie turned disbelieving eyes on her sibling. She had always admired him, put him on a pedestal, but her hero-worship couldn't withstand the evidence all around her.  
  
Danny, how could you?  
  
Stay out of it, Connie. I always told you not to interfere with my work. Now you've stuck your nose where it doesn't belong, just like your nuisance of a husband did three years ago.  
  
Connie's mouth dropped open in shock as she realized what he was saying. He had killed her Kevin. Her whole life suddenly turned inside out. Fighting tears, she looked to Lee. I'm sorry, Jeff.  
  
With regret, Lee corrected her. I'm not Jeff, Connie. My name's Lee Stetson, and I'm an agent for the government. I came here to investigate your brother. Using the diversion, he frantically worked on the knotted rope.  
  
Devastated, Connie looked back and forth between her brother and Lee. They had both lied to her. Her own brother had killed her husband. She felt lost.  
  
The silence was broken by the wail of sirens, and Daniels snapped back into action. Forget them. Get to the trucks. Move it! The men all ran for the loaded vehicles, leaving Connie standing alone with Lee and Amanda. It was hopeless, though, as a dozen cars surrounded the building, including both local police and government agents.  
  
Amanda got out of her half-tied ropes and helped Lee finish untying his. As soon as he was free, he took her hands in his. They looked at each other in happy relief.  
  
Good work, partner, Lee praised with a smile. Are you okay?  
  
Amanda returned his smile and firmly clasped his hands with hers I'm fine. I knew we could do it, working together as a team.  
  
For a moment their hands and eyes were locked, but now that the danger was over, Lee's mind wandered to Connie as he glanced at her solitary figure leaning dejectedly against the wall.  
  
Before he could say anything, Amanda nodded in the woman's direction. He gave her a grateful look, then he walked over to Connie. I am so sorry. He gently touched her shoulder, but she moved away.  
  
I thought you were my friend, she accused with a catch in her throat and distrust in her eyes. You were just using me, she spat bitterly.  
  
His face filled with regret. It's true I needed you to get to your brother, but I honestly like you, and I'm sorry I've hurt you.  
  
After a long pause, Connie's features softened, and she noticed Amanda for the first time. Is that her? she asked. Lee gave a noncommittal shrug, but his discomfort showed through. Lee Stetson. Connie sighed. You're an agent? How did my life get so screwed up?  
  
She let Lee put his arm around her this time, and she rested her head on his shoulder. Amanda glanced over with a concerned frown then left to meet the arriving authorities.  
  
With a sudden thought, Connie pulled back slightly. What about the real Jeff Sutton?  
  
He's fine, he assured her. We sent him off to Europe, safely out of the line of fire. He'll be coming home soon, now that this is all over.  
  
She looked up at Lee with a penetrating gaze. I had a feeling there was something different about you. You weren't quite what I expected Jeff to be.  
  
I wasn't? He sounded vaguely offended. But I read all the letters you and he exchanged. What tipped you off?  
  
Not all of them, I think. Off his puzzled look, Connie explained, The day you arrived, I got one last letter--from Jeff. He said he might be falling in love with me.  
  
Lee gaped in surprise. Are you serious? He must've written it right before he left for Europe and not shown it to the Agency. Why didn't you let on?  
  
I don't know, she shrugged uncomfortably. I guess I thought you'd changed your mind. You didn't mention the letter, either, and I didn't know how to bring it up.  
  
I guess he wanted to let you know how he really felt.  
  
Yeah... maybe. A smile started to touch her lips, but then she remembered her brother. What'll happen to Danny?  
  
He'll face charges of smuggling weapons and drugs, and there's plenty of evidence to put him away for a long time. Then there's your husband's murder.  
  
I can't believe he could do that to me, Connie said dejectedly as more sirens approached. Lee gave her a supportive hug.  
  
Outside, Daniels and his men were being handcuffed as Amanda explained what she knew to the officers. Agents were unloading some of the equipment so they could hide in the empty boxes. As soon as they were ready, other agents climbed into the cabs and drove off toward the Mexican border. They would surprise the waiting men on the other end, putting a stop to Daniels' dangerous smuggling operation. Most of these men would no doubt go to prison. The warehouse would be shut down, and many drug dealers would find themselves empty-handed. It was over.  
  
***  
  
Oh, I'm exhausted, Amanda. Dotty stretched lazily on the couch the night of their return to Arlington. Before they got back, the Agency had come in and cleaned up after Daniels' men. Now that the boys were in bed, Amanda and her mother were relaxing in the fairly organized living room.  
  
I know what you mean, Mother. This vacation just took it all out of me.  
  
You're not the only one. Did you see Joe before we left? He looked like he was sleepwalking.  
  
The two women smiled, and Amanda added, The boys, too. They fell asleep as soon as they got in bed.  
  
I wonder when Joe will ask us to go on vacation again.  
  
Amanda laughed at this thought and wondered what unexpected things might happen on their next family trip. Well, Mother, I think I should get to bed before I fall asleep right here. With a yawn, she rose to go upstairs. I'll see you in the morning.  
  
Good night, Dear. Dotty watched her daughter slowly climb the stairs to her room. They were all tired from their vacation, but Amanda seemed especially so. There was something else, too. For the past few months, she hadn't seemed quite herself. Now, in spite of the fact she had been mugged in California, she seemed to be back to her old self again.  
  
Well, Dotty thought to herself sleepily, I guess we all just needed a nice, carefree vacation.  
  
***  
  
Good job, you two, Billy praised the following week in his office at IFF. Daniels and his men are all behind bars, and we've got the weapon parts and the drugs securely locked away into evidence.  
  
That's good news, sir. Amanda smiled.  
  
I'm just glad this whole thing is over with, declared Lee. Now I can go back to being plain old Lee Stetson.  
  
Maybe not so plain to some of us, Francine suggested, mischievously looking in Amanda's direction.  
  
Lee rolled his eyes. Francine, you're impossible. He was so glad to be back, he didn't even mind her remarks. It made him feel like he was really home again.  
  
Well, people. Billy rose from his chair. I suggest you two take the rest of the day off. Francine, you get to come with me to brief Dr. Smyth.  
  
Francine complained. I wasn't even on this case. Lee should be there, too.  
  
Have fun, Francine. Lee grinned as she followed Billy through the door. He then turned his attention to Amanda. So, how's it going?  
  
She smiled. Everyone's rested up now and ready to go again. Except for me, that is.  
  
Oh? Well, I have a remedy for that, Lee proclaimed with a smile. A nice, quiet evening... dinner... music... no TV...  
  
They laughed together as Amanda agreed happily, I'll be there.  
  
***  
  
Amanda nervously stood outside Lee's apartment. She was wearing a nice, light blouse with the sleeves rolled up. There would be no secrets this time, she had told herself, even though Lee already knew she had been bruised up a bit. He had, too.  
  
Why are you so nervous? she scolded herself. Lee's your friend. You're having dinner together. That's all. She took a deep breath and rang the bell.  
  
Lee answered with a smile on his face and a warm hello. Come on in. Guess who just called me?  
  
Her face fell. Francine or Billy, right? You've got another assignment and have to go to work. They always seemed to have bad timing.  
  
Don't wish that on us, Lee advised knowingly as they sat on his sofa. It was Connie. She and Jeff Sutton finally met, and they seem to have fallen in love on the spot.  
  
Amanda's eyebrows went up.   
  
Yeah. I'm glad he's helping her through everything. She's a nice person. He was obviously sincere and didn't seem the least bit jealous that Connie had moved on so quickly.  
  
Amanda smiled kindly. Everyone should have someone they can talk to. She fell quiet for a moment before continuing. You know, Lee, I was wondering...  
  
  
  
Well, back at her brother's warehouse, when you and Connie were talking... She said something kind of strange.  
  
  
  
She looked over at me and asked, Is that her?' and you nodded. What was that all about?  
  
Before answering, Lee looked into Amanda's deep brown eyes. Just tell her, he thought. I think it was about the same thing your message on my answering machine was about.  
  
She froze. My message? Oh, my gosh... The one I left after we argued? So, he's saying...  
  
You were partially right, he declared simply. That was a stupid argument we had, but I was the one to blame.  
  
Let's just forget about it. She feared he would start apologizing again for the kiss they had shared, and she didn't think she could handle that again.  
  
Instead, Lee leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the cheek. She looked up at him in surprise as he said, Are you sure you want to forget about it?  
  
Amanda slowly returned his smile, and they moved closer together. Their lips met as they embraced each other. This time, there was no mistake. By the time Lee finally pulled away, all his doubts had vanished. Whatever problems they faced, they could work through them together. He rose and walked over to the counter to retrieve a couple of champagne flutes while Amanda selected a bottle from the cabinet.  
  
He carefully poured, then he kissed her once more and asked, What should we drink to?  
  
Amanda thought back to a similar night a few months earlier and smiled sentimentally. How about... to champagne, she proposed, raising her bubbling drink.  
  
To champagne, Lee agreed with a laugh as they happily clinked glasses.  
  
  
THE END


End file.
